


Holiday cookies & misunderstandings

by lightsfillthesky



Series: Winter wonderland [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Laura and Cora were still giving each other knowing looks but he couldn’t bother to care about that because Derek had chocolate smeared all over his chin looking like an adorable fluff and that did weird thing to his heart. For fuck sake he was a total goner and he really couldn’t care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Matute rating is for the language

“Would you stop acting like you’re going to die, it isn’t that bad” Cora rolled her eyes as she threw a ball of snow at Stiles, landing directly on his chest

 

“Oh come on, really? You have no place to say anything, you are always running hot while pitiful Stiles has to suck it up, I can bitch and moan if I want to” he grumbled as he wiped his jacket 

 

“He’s just cranky because Derek isn’t here” Laura winked as she swung and arm over his shoulders rubbing a hand over his arm, he curled himself around her “you are a goddess”

 

“pfft kiss ass” Cora said

 

“Laura knows how much I love her and jealousy doesn’t suit you” he winked as he rubbed his cheek along Laura’s laughing at Cora’s sour expression

 

Everyone was invited by Talia to bond at their home, considering it would be the first time three packs worked together on the same territory.

All though Scott’s pack basically consisted of Stiles, the sheriff, his mother and Kira, Talia considered each of them important in their own way, creating stability in a pack regardless if half of them were human. Stiles thought that was quite admirable and open minded of her. He’s heard horror stories from Deaton of other alphas that basically consider human pack members slaves, he considers himself and Scott lucky that they where on Talia’s territory.

 

“Hey I never asked does Derek know that I know that you guys are werewolves? And that I’m an all magical being?” he asked curiously 

 

Cora’s face turned into a mischievous grin as she cocked her head to the side giving Laura a knowing look but before he could ask, Erica came running around the corner tackling Cora in the process both instantly wrestling.

 

Laura laced their fingers together which was a first but he knew werewolves were tactful so it didn’t seem that odd to him, he saw Derek walking towards the both of them his eyebrows immediately furrowing as he turned to look at their conjoined hands he felt this need to let go of Laura’s hand but before he could Laura hauled him towards the kitchen “Come on Stiles we’re making the cookies tonight”

 

He knew that ‘we’ was basically him but he liked looking at everyone’s face when they ate his cookies, what can he say he’s a sucker for compliments and who doesn’t love getting their egos boosted. As they walked back inside, he immediately let out an almost pornographic moan “I love that you guys have heaters, I hate this season”

 

“I’m pretty sure everyone knows about your hatred for Christmas already” Laura answered quickly

 

“Hey! I don’t hate Christmas, I actually love Christmas music, presents, Christmas trees and decorating I just hate the coldness that accompanies it” He sighed exasperatedly as he pulled out all the ingredients he needed “pull out what we need to make hot cocoa please”

 

“Sure sweetcheeks” she winked as she busied herself in the kitchen. He felt his face heat up a bit but continued as if the comment was nothing.

 

He started humming as he continued cooking, losing track of time and himself. Everything else was background noise as he moved along the kitchen, a gracefulness never before seen on him, he hadn’t noticed some of the pack members had sat down at the dining table watching him.  

 

“So start stirring, till the chocolate melts completely then add a bit of milk and vanilla and we’re done! Don’t mess it up” he placed the plate of cookies in the oven as he leaned back, his hip resting against the kitchen counter as he stared at Laura “I’ve never seen you this concentrated”

 

“Shut up, I’m not ruining this” Laura hissed back

 

He chuckled as he walked towards her “you’re doing great, you actually have the upper hand”

 

“How so?” she asked

 

He pointed to his nose “Just remember the smells and you’ll know when it’s just right, I trust you” he smiled at her, watching her shoulders sag a bit

 

“That was such a mom moment” Cora said as she lifted her gaze from the movie she was watching with all the kids, he was tempted at giving her the finger

 

* * *

 

 

He watched as everybody played outside, he stayed inside with the excuse that he had to make sure that the cookies didn’t burn t so they left him alone. Derek’s younger sister, Ellie ran up behind him hugging his legs as she basically climbed him as if he was a jungle gym, her tiny claws leaving red marks on his arms “hey ‘tiles” she tugged on his hair as she sat on his shoulders, he found it adorable that she couldn’t really pronounce the ‘S’ yet

 

“Hey pup, what’s up?” he grabbed her tiny legs to steady her as she ruffled his hair

 

“Let’ play in the ‘now!” she clasped her tiny hands on his cheeks” let’ play!!”

 

“Okay, okay lets get you a jacket” he smiled as he turned around heading towards the closet, he wasn't going to say no to her, he wasn't evil and he had a soft spot for Ellie, she sometimes reminded him of his own mother. 

 

“I don’t need one!” she protested as she crossed her arms over her chest

 

“I know you’re a big girl but please, for me? Come on you know me I worry” he pulled out both of their jackets waiting in till she sighed dramatically reaching for her jacket

 

* * *

 

 As they stepped out he instantly shivered and felt it in his bones, Ellie rubbed her tiny hands along his cheeks and hair “you are cold” she said trying to cover his entire head with her little body as if it were her mission to keep him warm

He smiled “okay pup what do you want to do?”

 

“ ‘nowballs!” she jumped excitedly, he walked towards the highest pile of snow he could see from the porch kneeling down as she jumped off his shoulders immediately making balls of snow, they worked in silence as the pile of snowballs grew larger, she got immensely excited, her tiny little fangs poking out as she waved her little arms “done!”

 

He smiled at her, glancing over his shoulder watching as Derek was being tackled by Isaac all the wolves playfully fighting, it dawned on him how dense Derek was if he thought this wasn’t suspicious at all, that a normal human being would see this and think this was perfectly normal.

 

Laura draped herself over Stiles back, his face instantly covered by her jet black hair “Hey honey bunny” she smiled at her baby sister

 

He pushed the strands of her hair from his face “you’re clingy”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t like it” she smiled as she pecked his cheek

 

He shook his head as he pushed himself up “I’m going back inside”

 

She whined, as she sat on the floor dragging Ellie on her lap “Don’t be a party-pooper”

 

“Oh you can’t say anything, werewolves don’t have to suffer like me so” he gave her a shrug as he turned around stuffing his hands into his jean pockets heading back towards the house, he immediately felt a hand grab his arm pulling him towards the house he was a bit flabbergasted as Derek tugged him faster, barely registrating the fact that they were heading towards the bedrooms

 

* * *

 

 He stood in the middle of what he assumed was Derek’s bedroom, old movie poster cluttering the walls, green sheets adorning the bed everything felt as if it held a little bit of history, like he could see specks of Derek’s childhood.

 

“You knew?” He turned around to see Derek hunched in on himself pacing in front of the door, his eyes bleeding crimson red, claws piercing his thigh as if he was slowly losing control. He walked over grabbing Derek’s hand in his own “Hey, it's okay big guy, look at me, hey” he lifted his hand to cupping Derek’s cheek “I can’t actually read your mind  so talk to me”

 

Derek took a deep breath leaning into Stiles touch “I didn’t know, its just I’ve had instances that didn’t end well, some people think we’re monsters and I thought you’d- i didn't want you to be scared of me, i didn't want you to hate me“

 

He felt a surge of anger swell in his chest “Derek look at me, listen to my heartbeat. I don’t think you’re a monster, I think you are an incredible person and the time I’ve spent with you I know 100% that you are one of the kindest person I've ever meet, you help old ladies cross the street for Jesus Christ. You indulge little kids when they ask you the same questions over and over, you basically let me steal your jacket, and you bring me candy and curly fries. Indulging the fact that I don’t leave the house and you’re actually a nice person about it and doesn’t call me out on it. You suffer from resting bitch face so what? You've got a big heart, you’re a closet hidden softie. You being a werewolf is just an extension of who you are and I like who you are okay?” he smiled as he poked Derek’s cheeks “Now smile I want to see your bunny teeth”

 

Derek chuckled a bit as he leaned his forehead onto Stiles “thank you” Derek whispered as he closed his eyes.

 

“Can you show me, you know your beta form? You don’t have to if you don’t want to” He waited patiently, seeing Derek’s eyebrows basically disappear, his fangs and sideburns becoming more prominent on his face, harsh lines appearing but Derek continued to close his eyes refusing to opening them “how is it that you’re more beautiful? Or should I say handsomer I guess? I don’t know” he shrugged as he cupped Derek’s face.

 

Derek slowly opened his eyes, Stiles was instantly captivated by the red eyes piercing his own sending an involuntary shiver down his back “yeah still adorable” he grinned, Derek rolled his eyes as he lightly grabbed Stiles wrist “Are you just human?”

 

“Magic” he wiggled his fingers creating small sparks on the tip of his fingers laughing as he watched Derek go cross-eye “see we aren’t so different”

 

“Yeah” Derek closed his eyes returning to lean his forehead against Stiles tilting his head to the side “I think your cookies are about a minute away from being burnt”

 

“Oh fuck” he grabbed Derek’s hand pulling him towards the door “come on big guy those are your cookies too”

 

* * *

 

They sat outside drinking hot cocoa and eating warm chocolate cookies and the worst thing was he couldn’t even complain about it since he was mushed between Derek and Scott. Derek’s placing a warm hand on his lower back, every time the wind would pick up Derek would place himself like a shield and he turned into a puddle every single time. Laura and Cora were still giving each other knowing looks but he couldn’t bother to care about that because Derek had chocolate smeared all over his chin looking like an adorable fluff and that did weird thing to his heart. For fuck sake he was a total goner and he really couldn’t care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not convinced a hundred percent with this story idk i'm so back and forth, regardless i hope you like it!
> 
> Oh and if you want me to write anything i'm glad to take suggestions :)


End file.
